Sweet Scent
by superherolover
Summary: ShikaKiba, ShikamaruxKiba. Naruto smells bad, Shikamaru doesn’t: this leads to Kiba wanting to figure out why. Which leads to other things. I suck at these . .


Sweet scent

Author: tamaranaaai

Beta: I don't have D:

Rating: this chapter should be PG I think ._. Next chapter should be NC-17 as there'll be lemon and stuff :3

Genre: romance maybe, a small attempt at humour can be found also :D, and well, this'll turn out to be a bit smutty in next chapter if/when I get around to write it

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto-series or it's characters, I just write fan fiction about them sometimes like many others :D

Pairing: ShikamaruxKiba

Summary: Naruto smells bad, Shikamaru doesn't: this leads to Kiba wanting to figure out why. Which leads to other things. (I suck at these ._.)

Warnings: contains boy boy relationships in other words slash, yaoi, shounen ai, whatever you call it :3, future sex I think in the next chapter, uhmm, I think that's about it though ._. Please don't complain to me about these things if you read, that'd be sad D:

A/N: Okay, I think I want to tell at least three things here:

Firstly, this is my first published Naruto fanfic, so I'm nervous. Also my first time publishing anything at so bear with okay? :3

Secondly, I think my English is decent, but it's not my first language, and not even my second one! But I don't know anyone, who could beta this for me and I have issues trying to get a beta: like I dare to ask anyone I don't know! So, I apologize for any mistakes and take all blame D: I tried my best!

Thirdly, ShikaKiba is my favorite pairing of Naruto, I really love it! Yes, I have to mention this :D

Fourthly, Shikamaru and Kiba are about fifteen or sixteen here, and well, I guess both are chuunin by then. Aaaalllso, I have no idea how tall they'd be by then, but I guess Kiba is a bit older since he's born July and Shikamaru in September. Correct me if I'm wrong~

Fifthly, I want to be a real cool author and tell where I get my inspiration and what songs I listen to while writing, 'cause I'm so professional :D This really just popped into my head, the whole idea and I thought it would be a good story to write as a practice story as a start of my begging career as a naruto-fanfiction authoress~ :3 Very unprofessionally I'm listening to my brother playing guitar hero and later on now naruto on play station ._. There goes my cool…

Sixtly, comment/reviews would be real nice! :3 But please be nice ._.

Seventhly, there were six, no seven, points after all :D

Konoha's ninja-academy had many hallways. One day Kiba Inuzuka happened to choose the wrong hallway out of there:

He wasn't sure what the smell was. Something that smelled supposedly clean, but too strongly and in a awfully masculine way that made it impossible for Kiba to block it out as the stench made it's way to his sensitive nose. It really smelled dreadful! So awful it almost made Kiba faint though he knew the smell was still around the corner of the hallway he was in. Akamaru was whimpering and taking cover behind him as much as the big white dog could when the awful smell got stronger meaning it was getting closer.

"Akamaru, what is that?" Kiba asked the dog behind him and covered his mouth and nose with his hands trying to block out the smell. He'd been on his way home from training, when he found himself not being able to go on without fainting or feeling like running away. Akamaru behind him barked to answer the question asked and whimpered trying to get his master to leave with him the other way. The problem was, that if you went that way, you couldn't get out of the building.

"But we have to get out of here, Akamaru", Kiba said his muffled as he still held his hands up to cover his mouth and nose. The stench was getting more intense and clearly getting closer by the moment. All this time Kiba hadn't had it in him to move as he wasn't looking forward to having whatever or whoever it was that smelled so strongly.

Then Naruto appeared behind corner and Kiba felt his eyes water as the smell became strong and almost too intense to bear.

"Kiba?" the blond boy asked as he saw the dog-boy standing in the hallway holding his hands to cover his nose. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?!" Kiba angrily and almost removed his hands from his nose as he felt like waving his arms around to make his point. Only almost, since he still felt the dreadful smell and couldn't let it become even stronger by letting his arms down. "What are you doing smelling like…" Kiba backed away a bit from Naruto. "..that?!" the brunette finished not really being able to define the smell. Like a too strong aftershave maybe, but way too dreadful and intense to it being just that.

Naruto's boyish face broke into a smirk as he looked at the clearly suffering Kiba and the whimpering Akamaru behind his owner, who was hanging his big head low and hiding his nose behind one of his front legs. "You like my new perfume, Kiba? It's a mix I made myself", the blond said having figured out what bothered the brunette boy being the genius he thought he was. He took a few steps closer to Kiba, who backed up.

"Sure I do, now get lost!" Kiba ordered trying to sound angry though his voice was muffled by his hands which he still had to hold up before his nose.

"I don't think I want to", Naruto said running up to Kiba easily, making the brunette cough as the horrid smell got strong with Naruto in front of him. Akamaru took this chance to run down the hallway and home. Kiba would have done the same, but Naruto blocked his way when he tried to get around the blond and he felt faint and nauseous without taking his hands from his nose so he didn't quite dare to move them afraid he might faint and really not wanting to feel more of the stench than he had to.

"Get out of the way!" Kiba ordered backing up from Nauto who chased him further down the hallway. Needless to say the blond wasn't getting out of the way as Kiba ran away from him and he chased the poor brunette who could feel his insides turn and a shudder go through him as he removed his hands from his face and tried getting away from Naruto, who had thrown his arms around the dog-boy.

"Let go", Kiba said trying to sound angry yet again, but failing and sounding more like he was whining. Naruto just laughed at that and clung to Kiba trying his best to annoy his brunette rival.

That's when Shikamaru showed up and had Kiba stubble into him. "Wha-" he started a bit surprised looking down at himself, seeing Kiba's head pressed against his chest and Naruto behind him. He himself had been pushed against a wall. "Kiba?" Shikamaru asked confused, but never failing to sound annoyed as well.

Meanwhile Kiba was happy he couldn't feel the awful smell of whatever horrible mix Naruto had on him anymore. All he could smell was a pleasant scent, something that smelled clean in a natural way and mildly sweet. Something he'd imagine clouds smelling like. He lifted his head a bit front the chest he'd slammed it into only to bury his nose in the person's neck a bit amazed at the feel of soft skin against his cheek as he moved and even more amazed by the smell. Something about the scent made Kiba feel good, almost relaxed and safe and under other circumstances, he would have felt. It didn't seem familiar too him much, only faintly and he was certain he'd have remembered someone, who smelled that good. He moved to look who it was, only to be shocked at seeing Shikamaru and then quickly burying his face down again as he didn't feel like suffering from Naruto's weird perfume mix or whatever it was: he'd instantly began feeling the smell as he'd lifted his head and he could still feel Naruto behind him or more like hear him. The brunette growled annoyed.

"Go away, Naruto!" he ordered hoping the blond would hear him despite that he spoke into he neck of Shikamaru.¨

"Haa! You wish dog breath!"

"How troublesome", Shikamaru sighed starting to understand the situation to some point. "Please settle your fight without involving me", he asked and shuddered as he felt Kiba's warm breath against his collarbone and tried to ignore how it made shudder as a warmth spread it's way through him.

"Don't you smell that awful something on that idiot?" Kiba asked annoyed and whimpered against his will as he remembered the feel of it and tightened his grip on Shikamaru's shoulders, which he hadn't even realized he was holding on to. Shikamaru on the other hand wrinkled his nose as his nose caught the stench of whatever Naruto had put on himself. The lazy boy felt his insides turn and could only imagine what it must have felt like for Kiba with his sensitive nose.

"Ugh, Naruto, what is that?" he asked both annoyed and disgusted. He almost felt bad for the boy leaning against him. Almost…

"It's a bit of Kakashi sensei's cologne, Sakura-chan's perfume, Jiraya's…" Naruto started proudly and was about to continue the list, when he was interrupted.

"Whatever, just get out of here and stop intoxicating the air", Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes and muttered _troublesome _as he felt really annoyed once again. If it hadn't been so much trouble he would have pushed Kiba of him as he really didn't pity the brunette enough to have him all over himself.

"Yea, some of us would like to breathe", Kiba added with a muffled voice. Shikamaru felt himself shudder again as the brunette's breath on his collarbone. It felt surprisingly nice and a bit arousing though he wouldn't admit that.

"Haa haa! Like I'm going to do like yo-"

"There you are Naruto", a voice said and Shikamaru would have felt happy to see Kakashi if he only would have bothered. The annoying, troublesome blond boy turned around to face the speaker.

"Ka-kakashi sensei!"

"Yes. Now, I was going to ask you if you knew who emptied half of my cologne bottle", the white haired man hummed calmly behind his mask. "I do think I got my answer though."

"It was Kiba!" Naruto tried in vain to convince as Kakashi started dragging Naruto down the hallway and away.

"Sorry for the trouble", he apologized to Kiba and Shikamaru looking at the two boys curiously: Kiba had his face hidden in the junction of Shikamaru's neck and shoulder and was holding on to his shoulders with his clawed hands while the taller boy had placed his arms on the brunette's shoulder. Could be to push the other off, could be to hold and comfort Kiba. Kakashi wasn't sure which one to believe, but he did know which one was more fun to believe.

"He clearly interrupted something, so we'll be going", the white haired jounin said and dragged a whining and yelling Naruto away and around the corner before either Shikamaru or Kiba could argue with his words.

"What an idiot", Kiba mumbled not moving away from Shikamaru, who pushed him off.

"Very troublesome", the younger of the two agreed and rubbed his collarbone, which felt warmer than the rest of his skin due to Kiba's breath on it. He then looked curiously at the dog-boy who had covered his nose with his hand looking a bit nauseous. "He's gone, you know", Shikamaru said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yea, I'm not blind!" Kiba answered annoyed and wrinkled his nose closing his eyes as he was feeling disgusted at the smell once again. "The smell just isn't", he added more softly. He was really starting to miss Shikamaru's scent and he wondered what made him miss it and what made it so appealing.

"It's faint now."

"Maybe to you", Kiba murmured and looked at the dark haired boy curiously. The mysterious secret of what made Shikamaru's scent so appealing to him. He moved before the younger chuunin and Shikamaru tensed as the brunette got close and pressed his nose to the taller boy's neck.

"What are you doing?" the younger chuunin asked trying to sound annoyed, but ended up sounding a bit nervous and curious. Uncertain because he didn't know if he liked what this was made him feel, Kiba closeness: a mixture of warmth spreading through him and a strange urge to pull the brunette closer. He wasn't stupid though, he knew that meant he was attracted to Kiba, which was what he was curious about in a sense. The nervousness was more due to not really knowing what to do or what Kiba would do.

Kiba moved away and looked at him with his dark eyes a bit taken aback. He'd only been trying to figure out the smell in a sense. And he couldn't figure out what about the smell seemed appealing to him still, but it just was. "I'm just…" he started wondering how he should explain himself as he backed away from the taller boy.

"Invading my personal space and annoying me", Shikamaru snorted and added his trademark sentence: "How troublesome."

"Yea, well, sorry, it's your fault anyway!" Kiba said annoyed and looked angrily at the dark haired chuunin. Shikamaru looked at him bored, but an eyebrow raised in question. "What?" Kiba asked looking at Shikamaru with an equally bored expression, but his voice sounded a bit uncertain. The brunette did realize which question would come and he wasn't sure what he'd answer to that. He couldn't tell Shikamaru's scent made him want to push himself against the younger chuunin, burry his face in Shikamaru's neck and stay there, which wasn't like anything he usually wanted to do. The same scent made him want to feel that calm, clean scent mixed with the smell of sex and feel the soft, mildly tanned skin of Shikamaru's against his own more tanned skin.

"Just how can it be my fault?" Shikamaru asked a bit skeptically and watched as Kiba bared his fangs probably feeling intimidated. He's boyish face looked cute as his cheeks had a tingle of pink to them above the red triangles and the sneer wrinkled his nose. The dark haired chuunin sighed inwardly as he thought of troublesome it was dealing with someone like Kiba. Someone like Kiba meaning someone, who had a difficult personality, a cute face and nice body, which Shikamaru wouldn't have minded having to himself. If pursuing someone hadn't been as difficult and annoying, Shikamaru might have considered going for Kiba.

"It just is", Kiba snapped at him and left the dark haired boy in the hallway as he himself walked away. As much as he would have liked to know what was so appealing about Shikamaru's scent, he wasn't going to stay to figure it out, when the other chuunin was being as annoying as he was. He'd figure out some other time. He had to, since it really was bothering him to want Shikamaru in any way.

"Well, isn't he just… annoying", Shikamaru spoke to himself as he watched Kiba walk away. He sighed and didn't bother waiting any longer to go home. He'd maybe still have time for a small nap before dinner.

In the evening Shikamaru's room was cast in shadows as there were no lights on. The moonlight from outside cast blue light inside, which made outlined the unmade bed, semi-messy bedside table, a simple closet, bookshelf and random items which where spread out on the floor, but didn't show much in the dim light. The window was closed, but it wasn't a problem for Kiba if he wanted in. He was a chuunin after all, he thought self-assured as he opened the door and crawled in soundlessly. If he'd been smarter he wouldn't have come, but the brunette had a very impatient nature and an impulsive way of solving things: if he wanted to know what made Shikamaru smell appealing, he'd figure it out and as quickly as possible. He didn't seem to even think of this as stalking or even weird as his mind was set on the scent, which made him want to get with Shikamaru in so many ways.

'Where should I look', the dog-boy thought as he stepped around his fellow chuunin's room soundlessly. The room smelled faintly like Shikamaru did, but Kiba remembered Shikamaru's scent being more clear. He felt an odd longing for seeing the owner of the room and press against him to feel the real scent, but brushed it off. He needed to find the reason for all of it.

'Bathroom?' Kiba thought smirking as he believed he was near figuring it out as he stepped into the bathroom which a door from the room lead to. The dog-boy walked in there to pick up one of three shampoo and shower gel bottles on the floor next to the shower booth.

That's as far as he got before he heard the door to Shikamaru's room open. Kiba froze to the spot and didn't know what to do as someone turned on the lights in Shikamaru's room.

"No, mom, I'm not hungry!" he heard Shikamaru's voice. "Oh, man. Just so troublesome."

Kiba just stood there and hoped Shikamaru would either get out of the room or go to sleep right away without noticing him. He knew that wasn't likely, Shikamaru was a chuunin where he was too and would certainly notice his presence. But one could always hope, besides at his own house

"Shikamaru! Remember showering before bed!" Kiba heard a woman's voice from downstairs'.

"Yea, yea", Shikamaru answered lazily and the brunette dog-boy knew he was doomed. There was no way he could escape without being noticed: he knew Shikamaru well enough to know the dark haired would notice him if he tried to get away if not catch him. Besides that Kiba was too shocked about this turn of events to react properly in any way. He didn't even have properly time to accept his fate, when Shikamaru already stepped into the room.

First Kiba just stared at Shikamaru wide-eyed feeling how the blood rushed to his face and he blushed. Then he slowly smiled amused as he saw Shikamaru's normally bored or annoyed expression replaced with one of shock for a moment, before it turned to quite expressionless and annoyed once again.

For Shikamaru's part he wasn't sure what to think finding Kiba in his bathroom. 'Cute' he thought as he saw the blush once again on the brunette's tanned cheeks above the triangle tattoos, he'd have like to stroke. He quickly regained his composure after the shock of finding the brunette and looked at him a bit annoyed.

"How troublesome. What are you doing here?"

The question Kiba knew was coming, but didn't quite have an answer to. The brunette felt his smile fade away and his cheek heat up even more. Sighing he decided to tell the truth:

"I just wanted to know why you smell so nice."

TBC~? Oh, reviews would be real nice if you want me to continue and liked this :3


End file.
